<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aphonia by Red_Tomato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618341">Aphonia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato'>Red_Tomato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—No has cambiado en nada, Haru. — No estaba tan seguro de eso, había cambiado, más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero a su alrededor todo era exactamente igual a cuando se fue. Los únicos que habían cambiado eran ellos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanase Haruka &amp; Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aphonia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Afonía:</strong> Falta de voz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sun is blazing on my flavor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>lost nowhere else to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>what I want - what is it that I wished for?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>find delight in this silence*</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Haru!</p><p> </p><p>La voz de Makoto Tachibana suena a lo lejos entre una multitud vestida con ropas tradicionales y máscaras con figuras de criaturas místicas mientras agita su mano derecha, es tan alto que le reconoce al instante. Puede sentir sus hombros relajarse cuando Makoto está lo suficientemente cerca y le sonríe cómo muchas veces atrás lo ha hecho. En apenas un segundo, Tachibana rodea su muñeca izquierda que a duras penas tiene tiempo para girar correctamente sin caer y comienzan a correr entre la muchedumbre.</p><p> </p><p>Recorren calles desiertas e iluminadas por las lamparillas de papel. No sabe a dónde le lleva, pero no tiene importancia. Confía lo suficiente en él como para preguntar su cambio tan repentino de planes y por la improvisada carrera por las calles del pueblo de Iwatobi.</p><p> </p><p>Después de varios minutos corriendo, el santuario dónde se realiza el festival de primavera queda lo bastante lejos, apenas lo necesario para distinguir las lamparillas que cuelgan por todos lados y el bullicio de la gente. Se detienen paulatinamente, continuando por el puerto a paso lento, mientras sus respiraciones vuelven a la normalidad. Makoto suelta su muñeca y la calidez se esfuma lentamente. Nadie dice nada, sólo el ruido del mar y sus zapatos es suficiente en esos momentos.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto se detiene en medio del asfalto, el mar tras de sí es apenas pequeñas olas que van y vienen y crean una brisa abrigadora. Makoto lo mira con ojos cálidos y su sonrisa tiembla un poco cuando aparta la mirada. —Haru… — Es apenas un susurro, pero la voz de Makoto es más gruesa de lo que solía recordar, su cabello está más largo, y casi puede asegurar que había crecido unos centímetros más; todo en su aspecto había cambiado ligeramente, y por un momento creyó, que el Makoto Tachibana que él conocía, no existía más.  En todo ese tiempo no había prestado atención a todos esos pequeños cambios que habían surgido entre ellos dos y los físicos no eran necesariamente a los que se refería.</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>La risa de Makoto le hace sobresaltarse, con ojos curiosos trata de encontrar respuesta a tal comportamiento, pero era evidente que Makoto estaba por demás indispuesto a darle razones cuando las lágrimas en sus ojos brotaban debido a sus carcajadas. Por un momento se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando el sol calentaba su cuerpo y era tan libre entre las olas del mar. Cuando sólo eran ellos dos y no había preocupaciones de por medio.</p><p> </p><p>—<em>No has cambiado en nada, Haru.</em> — No estaba tan seguro de eso, <em>había cambiado</em>, más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero a su alrededor todo era exactamente igual a cuando se fue. Los únicos que habían cambiado eran ellos.</p><p> </p><p>La sombra de las nubes les cubre por arriba de los hombros dejando a su paso una vista magnifica de la luna. Sus memorias se remontan a tres años atrás, cuándo tenía 17 años y tiene que dejar Iwatobi para marcharse a Tokio. Makoto le acompaña con una maleta, sonriendo levemente a sus padres mientras las lágrimas de los gemelos empapan la camisa que ha recibido por parte de Nagisa y Rei. Sus padres le miran orgullosos y se limita a asentir con la cabeza en signo de despedida. Al final, la familia Tachibana termina apretándolos en un abrazo y les desean lo mejor en su nueva aventura, les hacen prometer llamar y los gemelos, fuera de la vista de los mayores le piden a él cuidar de su hermano mayor.</p><p> </p><p>Dentro del tren que comienza a alejarse del andén, repentinamente se ve inundado de recuerdos sobre su vida en su pueblo natal. Tararea esa canción acerca de la chica que deja su ciudad y emigra a Tokio para alcanzar sus sueños* y poco a poco se siente un poco mejor. Makoto le mira confundido y cuando se ve descubierto voltea a otra dirección. La línea de sus parpados esta roja.</p><p> </p><p>La brisa recorre su cuerpo sutilmente, la sonrisa de su mejor amigo le calienta el alma y hace vibrar su corazón frenéticamente. No está muy seguro sobre de qué deberían hablar, hace meses que no entablan una conversación apropiada. Claro, si los monosílabos cuentan y su compañero es quién habla el 90% de las veces.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No crees que es una noche perfecta, Haru? — La mirada de Makoto es sutil, no dice nada. No entiende que hacen en medio del puerto cuándo el plan inicial era ir al festival con Nagisa, Rei y Gou antes de regresar a la ciudad. Ladea un poco el cuello, claramente Makoto esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, pues la tensión en sus hombros crece bruscamente mientras retoman su caminata por un camino bastante conocido.</p><p>
  
</p><p>—Creo que todo esto fue un error. — Makoto susurra y se aparta varios metros de él, están al pie de las escaleras que llevan hasta su casa. A pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, es la primera vez en muchos meses que se ven y conversan frente a frente. Los entrenamientos en su universidad son duros, y, por supuesto, Makoto estudia en la Universidad de Tokio, una de las mejores del mundo. Coincidir o llamarse para saber del otro es más difícil de lo que parece.</p><p> </p><p>Está confundido, la actitud de Makoto difiere de ser la de siempre y teme que tal vez algo está mal, pero por más que trata no puede descubrir que es lo que sucede.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Inconscientemente sube las escaleras, pronto descubre que Makoto sigue al pie de ellas mirando entre los arbustos al gato blanco que solía alimentar. El gato está ya lo suficientemente grande como para reconocerlo, pero puede ver en la expresión de Makoto cuan aliviado está de verlo una vez más. El felino se pasea entre sus piernas, y, por supuesto, no puede estar más contento cuándo lo toma entre sus manos, acariciando su pelaje en el proceso.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto es su amigo ¿verdad? O acaso ¿es más que eso? No entiende las crecientes emociones que se aglomeran en su pecho. Makoto no dice nada, aparta la mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzan por leves instantes. Su respiración crece continuamente, más rápido, como cuándo solía competir los cien metros con Rin. Entonces lo entiende, su repentina <em>afonía </em>cuando estaban juntos no era algo inexplicable.</p><p> </p><p>Él lo sabía, Makoto también, su repentina e <em>implícita </em>confesión hacía algunos meses había levantado una barrera invisible entre los dos. Y las memorias que había enterrado varios años atrás, volvieron de golpe.</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Pensé en ir a un lugar donde Haru no está. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—¿Por qué?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Podré estar bien incluso si Haru no está? Quería saber eso.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—¿Haru estaría bien aunque yo no estuviera aquí?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>No te habría buscado si fuese así.</em></p><p> </p><p>—<em>Cierto.***</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>—¿Haru? — Makoto le llama incesante, preocupado quizá porque respira con dificultad, pero no logra prestar más atención, de repente todo parece ser más ligero, las luces que vio adornar el festival se vuelven pequeños puntos que le ciegan la vista. Conoce esa sensación tan familiar, esa relajación, como cuándo se hunde en el agua, y todo lo demás pierde sentido.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Makoto, los peces, los dientes de león y el miedo a sus sentimientos. No logra pensar más allá de eso, y no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse más tiempo de pie. Sus palabras se atoran en su garganta, ya no basta mirarse para entenderse mutuamente; está perdiendo el conocimiento en un intento en vano de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Makoto. Está a punto de caer de las escaleras, pero alguien le sostiene a tiempo antes de colisionar en el suelo.</p><p> </p><p>Toma bruscamente la camisa de Makoto, desesperado porque lo escuche. Por fin lo entiende. Entiende porque los últimos meses han sido como un infierno al no poder decir lo que verdaderamente siente. No es alguien de palabras, pero Makoto debe saberlo, así como cuándo le dio a entender que no estaría bien sin él. Habían prometido siempre estar juntos. </p><p> </p><p>—Ma… Makoto… Yo…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Rage On primer opening de Free, sencillo de OLDCODEX lanzado en 2013.<br/>**TOKYO, cuarto sencillo lanzado en 2006 por la cantante YUI.<br/>***Extracto de High Speed 2, capitulo 8: Light.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>